Linked
by Fictionheart17
Summary: The journey begins with Yuna and Tidus being separated. Then skips two years ahead, when Yuna is still searching for the love of her life. It's a journey where two lovers find each other after powerful forces separated them, but their love is united again
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Yuna POV_

I feel as though my heart is being ripped out, and then torn painfully torn in two. As he slowly walks away from me, I feel myself dying a little bit inside; a little piece dies with each step he takes.

My lungs ache to scream out to him, scream at him to stay…but for some reason, my voice doesn't wish to scream out to him.

A tear leaks out of my eye, and slides slowly down my face.

I feel a raw sob begin to edge towards the surface.

"Tidus!" I finally found my voice to scream his name.

My feet develop a mind of their own, and they start running toward him; running after him for dear life.

I feel my energy draining from me, because I feel the fear that I may not be able to reach him in time to tell him what I want to tell him; what I've been wanting to tell him not long after we met.

That I love him, I want him to know!

Please don't leave me!

I stretch out my hand, hoping I can catch his hand in mine.

But I pass right through him. I was near the edge of the airship now… was he really going to jump in?

I stopped right next to me, a frown so sad on his face.

"I can't stay, Yuna. I don't belong here." He said in the softest voice he could seem to manage.

I released the sob that had wanted to be let free. "But I don't want you to leave! I don't think I can live without you now!" I wailed helplessly.

He turned his eyes to me then, they were watery with tears and sadness…and that's when I knew…that even if we both loved each other, we had no chance of being together. Because, he was starting to disappear along with the fayeth. He had no choice in whether he got to stay or not.

I would lose him no matter how much we both wanted to be together.

"But…it's just not fair!" I said, tears streamed down my face in a rapid action.

"I know," he said softly. "I wouldn't leave you if I had a choice."

I just blurted out what I wanted him to know, "I love you! I have for a really long time; not long after we first met, I fell in love with you!"

He gave me a grateful smile that sent my heart into a frantic beat. "I was wondering if I was going to have to say it first… I thought you didn't feel the same way." He whispered.

I choked at his words. "How could you ever think something like that? You're the only person that I've ever loved, and you're going to be the _only_ person I ever love. I will never develop feelings like this for anyone else. I don't want to live without you." I said.

He looked sad once again. "Yuna…I love you more than anything, but we can't be together. It's not possible. I'm dead, or not even real. You, _you're_ real; you can live a full, meaningful life. I want you to be happy; I want you to live a long, healthy life."

He then wrapped his arms around me, and sealed his mouth over mine.

The kiss was the sweetest thing I'd ever tasted. He's tongue was like molten lava in my mouth. He tasted of love, and a sweet essence that I've only ever felt around him. He breathed into me, like I was suffocating without the air from his lungs.

I opened my eyes, and saw his eyes gazing down into mine. Tears streamed down my eyes, as they did in Tidus' eyes. We both cried at the last ever kiss we would, and could ever share. He pulled away, just barely; so there was only a hair's breadth of distance between us. He slid his lips along my cheek, and towards my ear, so his words would only be heard by me.

"I love you; and I swear one day, I will be here to make you smile once again. Do you believe me, when I say this promise?" he asked gently.

I nodded slightly. "Yes, I do believe you; and I love you too, more than anything." I whispered into his ear.

Those where my last words to him, he whispered for me to wait for him, and he said he loved me one last time; then… he was gone. He disappeared.

He ran toward the edge of the airship, a whole group of pyreflies flying around him; and then he jumped into the farplane abyss below.

And, I knew, that this would be the last time I would ever see the love of my life.

He would never be back… I just couldn't bear the thought of him never returning here, to be with me.

My heart slowly shuddered as a big part of me died along with my love, and the Aeons that helped me grow into a strong person. Each one of them were a part of my very being, and each one of them tore away from me as they faded into the farplane for the rest of eternity.

Tears whispered painfully as they slid down my face, and my voice was dragged with the howling winds into the abyss below. "I love you, Tidus. And I will always wait for you; because you took my heart with you…I am nothing without you."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_2 years later…_

_Two years ago, the fayeth disappeared; and everything all over Spira changed at a drastic rate. The Calm no longer lasted only ten years, no… not anymore; this is the age of the Eternal Calm._

_For one summoner, went against all odds, defied all the teachings she was raised to know; and she rose up to destroy the very being we all prayed to for safety from a monster, named Sin._

_Sin was our punishment for relying too much on machina; or machines. For a thousand years, people were killed by Sin's vast power._

_Summoners set out on a pilgrimage, where they prayed to the fayeth for the power to defeat Sin._

_One summoner ended all of that. _

_Her name is Yuna, the final high summoner Spira will ever see. She put an end to Yu Yevon, and brought an end to the teachings everyone thought were right. She defied the very thing she was taught to pray to, and saved the entire world._

_But at a price._

_She lost the one she loved as a price of saving the whole planet._

_This is the continuation of her story, and it's going to be one that you definitely don't want to miss._

_Yuna POV_

It all started, all over again; and it turned my world upside down.

It all started when I saw this sphere of you.

I gazed at the small crimson colored sphere in my hands; I was watching it for the seventh time in one day.

Memories of you, and images of the person in the sphere mixed together the more I watched the sphere.

Could it really be you?

Tidus… are you alive?

Are you in this world at this very moment?

_You'll never know, unless you find out for yourself._ An inner voice chided at me, but it told the truth…

I never would know if I didn't try to find out _myself_. I can't just rely on others to try and find out things for me, I'm done being defenseless.

The night was quiet on Besaid, not even the crickets stirred to make their soothing sounds into the night.

It was my heart that won the fight in the end; it got me on my feet, and out the door of my home.

I didn't even look back with remorse as I walked away from all that I had. Because I held no ounce of the feeling.

The night air was cool as I made my way up the hill away from Besaid village. It blew with a gentle touch that cooled my skin. It whispered through my hair, giving me encouraging words as I got farther from the village.

Stars twinkled in bunched masses in the unclouded sky; each one glistened with its own brightness that rivaled each other. Even if all the stars where rivals when they glistened, they still managed to make each other beautiful.

I gazed up the sky, yearning for the stars to talk down to me, and give me advice. I was listening to the wind, my heart; so why not the stars too?

I looked ahead of me, and there was the stone figure that we all used to pray to in the time of Sin; few still did it today. I found myself walking to it, even though I wasn't the one controlling my feet.

When I was in front of it, I went to my knees in front of the figure. The pebbles on the ground bit into my knees, but I ignored the stinging ache they caused. I clasped my hands over my heart, and started to pray:

_Please, help me find what I seek. Guide me through this time, as a light in the dark; as a beacon on a stormy sea. I need wind beneath my wings; will you be the wind for me? I beg of you, please guide me in this time, as you have for my whole life; since I first stepped foot on this island. I know that I haven't prayed to you for two long years, but I'm praying, pleading, begging; for you to please help me. If anyone is listening, please help me; guide me through this journey, and light my way when everything goes dark, help me have a safe journey; please. I pray to you to help me. Thank you, for listening to my pleas._

I dropped my hands, and bowed my head one more time to the figure that I so long ignored. Even though we haven't been praying, I needed some hope.

_? POV_

I gazed down at Yuna, as she prayed with all her heart.

She missed her love very deeply, but she lost him in the end.

"Sure there is something we can do?"

The light lit of her voice dragged my attention away from the image of Yuna. She was the whispering wind that offered Yuna comfort, and guidance; but was it enough. I too offered her comfort and guidance, through the stars. But I'm not sure that just the messages from us are enough. Her heart is open, but is it open enough to hear us; even all the way into this place?

"I don't think we have any more power to do anything else, we may have to call on the others." I said.

"One other is with us, her heart is singing out to her as well; and only one of us has the power to do that, and you know who that is."

I nodded, "There's no way I could forget, we are all linked together, no matter how far away we are from each other. But I think you might be right, we have to call upon all of them. We owe her something; she saved the entire world, for the rest of time. She shall me immortalized as a hero through the rest of time; but I don't think that she wants fame, she wants _him_."

"Yes, that is what she yearns for the most. But do not forget the other two that have intertwined paths with her. We also have to make their fates come true.

I nodded, knowing of final task ahead. "This shall be our final act on this plane."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yuna POV

While I walked the seemingly endless road toward the shore, my mind left me to drift along the seemingly endless passage of winding feelings within my mind.

All I could think about was_ him._ I couldn't think of anyone else besides him, not during the day nor night. I thought of the sweet kiss that he had given me within the spring in Macalania, and of the last kiss we had shared before he had truly disappeared from existence.

Tidus, were you going to be able to keep your promise in the end? Or was that simply a lie you told me to keep me from doing something foolish?

I truly wish I knew. I stopped at the shrine up the tall hill from the village, and the memory of you praying here with Wakka blinked through my head. You always were courteous in the beginning, until you learned the true practices of Yu Yevon. After that, you questioned everything that was written within the teachings; you also made me begin to question everything I had been taught as I had grown. You not only made me grow as a person, but you made me grow into loving you.

Then you disappeared from me…

Should I hate you?

I shook my head at the thought of ever hating him, I don't even think that I have the capability to hate him; I simply love him too much to be able to bear it.

I gazed up at the sky once more, seeking the stars guidance. Oh, how I wished the stars could speak…

? POV

I gazed down at her…

We all gazed down at her.

She was once before helpless, but she had guidance; now she has none to guide her to the correct path that will lead to her salvation.

Her heart hurts because her love is gone, or is he?

"We must think of something, I hate to see her suffer like this."

My companion appeared next to me with a serene wind blowing her cold powers through the air.

"I agree, but we can't directly interfere as you might think we can. We are bound by certain rules." I said, my attention once again going to Yuna.

"Rules? Fuck the rules! She saved the whole goddamn world, but she lost the thing most dear to her in the end. That boy was the only one who truly understood her. She began to spread her wings with him, but without him…the spreading of her wings has been stunted indefinitely. She has no will over her own to fight, not without him." My companion growled.

I looked at her, "You're wrong; she has every will to fight. She's blossomed these last two years without actually even realizing it herself. She will find the will to fight; because that's the only way she'll be able to get _him_ back." I soothed my companion, or at least I tried. She was infuriated with what was going on.

But aren't we all?

We wanted them to be together in the end, but we all ended up fading away. Not only did her love, but the fiery light faded away within her as well when we all disappeared.

"You should go back; they all will be missing you." I said my voice thick.

"Then you should come back as well. We're all concerned for your health. You've been constantly watching her until you've collapsed. We may be immortal, but you must have your rest." My companion bickered.

I sighed, she was right after all. "Very well, but send her some guidance will you? I've run out of words to tell her. She won't reach out anymore. She's losing hope in herself." Then I vanished, but not before I heard my companion's words of guidance, if they can actually be classified as so:

"_Don't stop believing, and keep fighting until the very end."_

Was my companion trying to lead her to her death?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yuna POV

I was so confused about what to do…was I truly receiving signs from anyone—or any_thing_ for that matter? I'm so confused, I wish someone who was a truly a physical being would give me some signs that I knew definitely signs.

I get the feeling that someone, or thing is watching over me in a different plane…could it be Tidus?

? POV

She was beginning to doubt everything, even herself, and even Tidus.

I touched my heart, my hand warming with the bond that almost felt like love that had formed between us not too long ago. Yet that happy time seemed so far away. Those times were the only time when I was happy, when I got to see and live in the world without having to be controlled to fight.

I loved Yuna, she was a dear friend. She's too kind to be hurting like this, I want to help her, and what can I do?

"You can't do anything; it's against the rules that are set against us in this plane."

I turned to see the majestic dragon that was nothing more than a mere child, yet he was our leader. I nodded, "I know, I just wish I could help her somehow. I feel like I'm cheating her, after all she did for us—ending the endless dreams and all."

"You were dying, dear. You're lover would've been very upset and would've gone upon a rampage if your soul faded away from him." He said, he laughed.

I felt myself flush. "Yet he isn't here now with me. He's angry at me for what I am doing, and he's going to hate me for what I'm going to do." I said.

My leader looked sad. "You'll be greatly weakened, but you won't die truly. You won't ever to look down upon her alone like you do so often. You'll need to receive help from one of us, but I will decree it unwise for you to see her. If this doesn't work, will you regret it?"

I shake my head, "No, he's more than willing to attempt."

The leader nodded, "Good."

? POV

Light blinded all around me, water rushed down my throat, fire flamed in my belly. Life surged through me as I was torn from my endless dreaming, and back onto the real physical plane.

I opened my eyes, light danced in my vision. I felt my lips pull into a smile, though they were slightly numb.

I was alive, now I just need to find her again…

And kill her….

? POV

I grasped my heart, another life form siphoned off some of my power. He came back to the physical world along with Yuna's love.

I scream a soundless scream as he tears too much away, and I feel myself fading as my power needs to rest.

Tidus made it out okay, but so did Shuyin.

Before I fall into the black of sleep, I hear Ifrit yell, "Valefor!"


	5. Chapter 5

? POV

"Valefor!" Ifrit grabbed me as I fell, my powers drained from me.

The rest of gathered around us, watching with concern as my body flickered in and out of existence.

"Damn you, Valefor! Why did you do this!?" my lover demanded.

I smiled, tears leaking out of my eyes for what I had caused for the summoner who had meant the most to me out of all who called upon me.

I ignored Ifrit's demanding question, and put the last of my power into speaking to Yuna, "Yuna, my dear, I'm sorry…for what I've done…"

And with that I faded away, before I was able to say goodbye to Ifrit, to tell him one last time that I was sorry and that I loved him.

Though I had no regrets, for I never will.

Lenne waited for me, greeting me with a loving hug as we embraced. But when we pulled apart, we were both in the in-between together, lost until both the people we cared for were at peace.

? POV

My loves' body disappeared from my sight for the rest of eternity, and she had disappeared with a smile upon her face as she looked upon me for the last time.

My love…

Fire tore around me, bellowing like an angry storm.

My leader touched me, he gripped me with strong hands in his dragon form, and threw me to the ground with little effort.

"Calm yourself, not all is lost. If Yuna succeeds in banishing Shuyin once more, Valefor will return to us, to you." He said, his deep voice resonating throughout our plane.

I growled, but said nothing…for all I could do was hope for a miracle.

Yuna POV

I stiffened as a harsh wind blew against me, and something dire grew within the pit of my belly.

A storm was coming…

A storm of enormous change…

Or a storm of ultimate destruction…


End file.
